Downton Abbey Wiki:Canon information
Canon Information is that information from and about Downton Abbey that this wiki accepts as official. This page lays down a guideline for which sources of information are considered canon on this wiki. You might find it helpful to read this page before beginning editing. If you have any questions about this page, don't hesitate to post a question in the Forums or ask an admin. If you would like to change something on this page or disagree or discuss any element, please discuss it on the talk page before making any changes. Any proposed changes to this page (apart from minor spelling or grammar errors) must be approved by the majority of the community before being made. Tiers of Canon There are several tiers of canon, running from most important to least. This means that if there are conflicts or contradictions in the information from different sources then the higher canon source will be considered the correct one, although the conflict can of course be mentioned in the notes or references of an article. Whenever there are conflicts or contradictions in the information from the same tier of canon, the most recent piece of information is canon. #'The Show and the "word of god":' Downton Abbey itself and any other information that comes directly from Julian Fellowes. This includes script releases/episode transcripts as long as they follow the aired show exactly. #'Deleted scenes: '''Scenes from Downton Abbey that were written and/or filmed but never aired, original drafts of scripts, etc #'Officially-licensed sources of information:' ITV Website and Press Packs, the official Twitter, the website of the production company (Carnival Films), the official Downton Abbey books, etc #'Trusted news sources:' Well known or respected news sources such as newspapers, magazines and their websites Dealing with Inconsistencies and Contradictions One of the main problems that can occur is when two different canon sources are inconsistent or contradict each other in regards to the same subject. For example, if two separate canon sources were to give different dates of birth for the same character. This can lead to disagreements and problems when writing articles. However, if we remember to refer to these guidelines and discuss issues as a community, these problems can be easily dealt with. *If different canon sources contradict each other or are inconsistent then the higher tier of canon - as listed on this page - takes precedence and will be considered the correct one. *If the contradiction is between different pieces of information that are on the same tier of canon then the most recent piece of information will be considered correct. *'However', the inconsistency or contradiction can still be mentioned in the article - in a "Notes" or "Behind the scenes" section, or as a reference. *If you find such a contradiction or inconsistency and want to edit an article accordingly then please remember to use references, make full use of the 'Edit Summary' box to explain your edits, and discuss the changes with other editors as appropriate. This way disagreements can hopefully be avoided. *If in doubt remember to always discuss major changes to articles with other editors '''before' making any changes. Inferred information is usually not canon Inferred information is something that is derived from a canon source using calculation, estimation, presumption or speculation. Strictly speaking this is not canon as only original sources can confer validity. However, inferred information can have it's place in articles in a "Notes" or "Speculation" section, depending on the strength of the inferred information in question. A rule for dealing with inferred information can therefore not be given but it must instead be decided on a case by case basis. Inferred information should be discussed with the community and/or an admin before being included. Also see * Downton Abbey Wiki:Policies * Forum:What is canon and good citations/references Category:Policy